Only the Beginning
by Future.Mrs.Salazar
Summary: My dear though you will be spared tonight you will witness what we are and what you shall soon become" he whispered in my ear. What started out as a tour by Heidi turned into a nightmare. How will Prince Alec save Bella from a life amongst the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Bella POV

"If you will please buckle your seatbelts we will be landing shortly and once again thank you for choosing Volterra Air." The flight attendant announced.

Thank god we have finally landed this flight went on forever. Although, I was excited to finally get out of Forks going to Volterra was a little on the extreme side.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the person occupying the seat next to me bounce up and down. As I turned my head to playfully mock the girl, she started pushing and pulling me to get out of my seat in a frenzy to get off of the plane.

"Hurry up Bella, let's go!" Angela practically yelled while throwing my things in my arms.

"Angela, please control yourself. Just give me a second to pick up my things you just threw at me." I yelled back as I picked up everything she threw off the floor.

"Oh Bella, why can't you at least pretend to be the least bit excited. We are in VOLTERRA, ITALY for crying out loud." she replied dramatically. I rolled my eyes as I waited for my turn to get off the plane as Angela talked mindlessly about how much fun we're going to have. I slowly exhaled, shook out my brown hair, and exited the plane.

I didn't admit it out loud I will try to make this as positive experience I could muster. It is Italy after all.

According to the receptionist and pamphlet at the hotel today is the St. Marcus Day festival, whoever he is. Apparently, St. Marcus rid the city of vampires several centuries ago. As thanks to him the city puts on a grand celebration in the square. I'm sure, from the red robes and fangs we were given complimentary from the hotel, that all original meaning of this holiday has lost it's meaning over the years and turned into some party for teens. Against all that I believed in I draped the red robe over my shoulders and put my vampire fangs on as I left the hotel room.

While we strolled through the city I couldn't help but marvel at all the architecture. It was as if someone took a paintbrush and stroked a breathtaking landscape. The buildings were hundreds of years old laid brick upon brick with a passion that is unknown in America. The city was vibrant with activity young adults were laughing and running about. Playful shrieks from ladies could be heard all around as men pretended to suck blood out of their necks. I sighed, _why couldn't I have that?_

I shook the negative thought out of my head. I was here to have fun and not dwell on the negative. I grabbed Angela's hand and ran through the square determined to make the best out of the situation. I could hear her shriek of laughter behind me as she started to run from order to keep up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Angela POV

As Bella grabbed my hand and started running I threw my head back in laughter. This is more like it; she's finally breaking out of her shell. It's not that Bella is insecure or anything on the contrary she is very confidant in who she is. The only thing that holds her back is how shy she is. Poor child couldn't spark up a conversation with someone to save her life.

Off to the side of the square I noticed a group of people forming. I pulled Bella towards that direction. That's when I noticed the most beautiful woman I have ever saw. She was gorgeous, with long lean legs, and long hair like Bella's but silkier. What stood out from her the most were the striking violet color of her eyes, they looked like Elizabeth Taylor's.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one attracted to her as more and more people gathered towards her. She was a tour guide for one of the castles and would take as many people as possible on the next one.

"Angela what are we waiting for let's go" Bella said. Of course she wants to go with her obsession of all things old. That girl has some major issues. I just shrugged my shoulders and began walking with the group.

As we walked through the halls our tour guide, Heidi, talked on and on about the priceless art. I had to agree, the pictures were just beautiful. Not only were the pictures beautiful, the frames that held them were made from solid gold and encrusted with sapphires and rubies.

"This picture is of King Aro's Favorite son, Prince Alec. Prince Alec mysteriously disappeared on his 18th birthday shortly after this picture of him was painted. It has never been discovered what has happened to the beloved prince but most legends contribute his disappearance to the vampire infestation we once had." Heidi explained as we approached the last picture in the hallway.

"Oh my god Angela look isn't amazing!" Bella gasped as she gazed at a picture of the very handsome prince. He was draped in a black robe and his pale skin was almost albino like. His facial features were soft and angelic like with slightly plump lips. Even though he looked peaceful in the portrait the artist chose to paint him with blood red eyes.

"Amazing isn't the word I would use sweetie his eyes are just a little bit on the creepy side," was all I could think of to say. I shivered as I stared into them. Those eyes gave his peaceful appearance the look of something strait out of hell. Why would he be given red eyes if he were the supposed favorite son? This must have been one weird and demented family.

"That's what makes it amazing. It's like he's looking into your soul." Bella sniffed. Was she crying? One thing I will never understand is Bella's appreciation art. I squeezed her shoulder as we continued to listen in on what Heidi was explaining on the tour. We both took one last look at the portrait as we walked towards the double doors to the grand ballroom.

* * *

Heidi POV

_Yes follow me you humans. It will be the last thing you do._ I do have to admit that some of these humans smelt amazing. Someone in fact smells of freesias.

"As you will notice pictures drape the walls of this castle. I ask kindly to please refrain from touching them they are priceless." This was all part of my role in the great Volturi family, bringing home the food. While it is rude to play with your food before eating it I just can't contain myself. I rambled on about history this and priceless that as the food followed me slowly into the chamber.

It's hard for me to imagine that the people of Volterra celebrate "St. Marcus Day" it's really almost laughable. Marcus didn't rid the city of anything; he just made it impossible to hunt inside Volterra itself. However, tourists are not off limits.

"This room is where King Aro and the royal family held grand balls and beautiful banquets. In addition to celebrations this is also where judgments and court decisions were also made." As I explained this I couldn't help but lick my lips once I opened the doors the feast would begin.

As they gathered in the ballroom the humans were surprised to see the very people they had just seen in the portraits had already occupied it. I closed and locked the doors behind me and you could just see the fear oozing out of these people. How pathetic not a single human is going to try and fight, not that they would stand a chance but still no courage at all.

"Masters dinner is served." I announced as I stepped forward bowed to the three men in front of me.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Master Aro proclaimed. "Heidi my dear you out did yourself this time with such a …… succulent group of humans. Now may I please have all of you stand next to each other so that I may take a better look at you."

No one moved, well why don't I just helped them along. I gently grabbed the biggest male by the shoulder and he tensed just a tad before he slowly turned his head and looked at me. Why is it that the biggest people are the first ones to have tears in their eyes, I mean it's pathetic. I smiled coyly before I hurled him over to my masters' feet.

"Does anybody else need assistance?" I asked as I turned to the rest of the humans. They soon ran to where the big guy landed and stood side by side like good little lambs.

Aro soon approached the person farthest to the left, graze their face, and then move on the next human for examination. I don't even know why he bothers none of them could ever be anything useful to the Volturi. I guess he does it just to see the lives that they lived. He has such a great curiosity of this generation of humans.

As we waited for Aro to continue his exam you could hear the soothing sobs coming from our meal, it really is music to my ears. Aro would occasionally ask a question or give some sort of remark to what he has seen but the person would rudely never answer just stand there and sob uncontrollably.

Just as he was approaching the last two people I noticed that the females were holding hands. I thought that maybe they could be lesbians. No their fingers were not intertwined, just grasped like you would hold a child's hand, sisters or best friends I decided. He paused as he reached the one with the long brown locks, the one that smelled of freesias.

"Well, well." Aro announced, " This is marvelous, Jane dear can I have your assistance." Why would he call Jane to torture this human, was that small excuse for a girl really that horrible of a person?

I glanced at Jane as happily skipped forward. She was all to thrilled to fulfill her masters wishes. A smile danced on her lips as she glared at the girl _fire and pain_ was all that was going through Jane's mind. I braced myself for the screams that never did come.

"Let the feeding begin, but not this one. No she is more important to me that one could only imagine. She is not to be touched until she is changed." Aro's word was law so we obeyed without hesitation, even though we were all curious as to why she was picked. Then he did something none of us expected, he leaned down to her ear deeply inhaled and whispered, "My dear though you will be spared tonight you will witness what we are and what you too shall soon become."

* * *

**Now you guys can see why I used Angela instead of Alice. I just couldn't bring myself to kill off Alice. I will be updating rather quickly since I have a lot of time on my hands and no life. I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews before I update because that's just cruel. I'm open to any suggestions to the story and Alec will appear soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Bella POV

As Jane skipped forward as I waited in horror to what would happen next. She looked harmless enough, standing a couple inches below my petite 5'4 frame. I quickly noticed that her soft facial features matched that of the beloved prince I saw just moments ago. Jane smiled in pleasure as she glared daggers in my direction. My eyes snapped shut on their own accord waiting for what was to come, after a few minutes nothing happened. Slowly they opened and I glanced at Jane, her smile dripped off her face and turned into a fierce snarl. She began to growl in rage as she took one step forward ready to attack. Aro stopped her, I'm not sure if I should be thankful, and began to gently pat her head while he spoke to her in words to quick for my ear.

As Aro approached me again I grasped Angela's hand harder. I turned to face her and tears were flooding her eyes. Will this be the last time I see my best friend? Will the death be swift or will these monsters relish in our suffering. Angela met my eyes and all I could think of was to smile at her reassuringly. I will not let my fear show to her.

Aro then pulled me away from Angela and the rest of the tour group. He then announced that the feeding could begin. He leaned down to her ear deeply inhaled and whispered "My dear though you will be spared tonight you will witness what we truly are and what you shall soon become." Terror assaulted every inch of my body.

Then to my horror the monsters began to slowly approach the tour group. Their was nowhere for anyone to go. They huddled in a tight group in the middle of the ballroom. The group clung to each other and whispered words of love into their significant others ear. This was the last thing that they would ever do; not really understanding what their impending fate was but knowing that this was the end. I looked hysterically from face to face trying to locate Angela. That's when I saw her huddled safely in between the arms of an older couple. I silently thanked them for holding her; she shouldn't go through this horror alone.

The next minute everything happened so quickly but yet slowed down to show every gruesome detail. The group didn't even have time to scream in reaction to the monsters pounced to grab the person of their choice and move off to a corner of a room to greedily feed off the body. Again my eyes searched out Angela and then I heard the only screams in the room. Heidi was somehow torturing Angela. All I could see was my friend writhing in pain on the floor clawing at her skin in agony and screaming about spiders. I couldn't understand what was happening. I know Angela feared them but I didn't see any around her. Heidi just danced and twirled around Angela's body while humming merrily.

I immediately tried to run forward to stop the cruelty only to be stopped by Aro. Whether he stopped me so I couldn't get hurt or to hold me so I couldn't turn away I wasn't sure, all I know was I needed to save Angela from her torture. I screamed and flailed my arms and legs to try to break free but it was all in vain. I was no match for his grip and strength. "Please make her stop" was all I could manager to gasp out.

"Heidi dear, let's not play with our food we are not animals." Aro ordered before Heidi pouted and Angela's screams were silenced. Then Heidi smiled menacingly at me as she began ripping Angela's limbs from her body. Finally she took Angela by the neck and started to rip apart her throat with her teeth. As she dropped Angela's lifeless body Heidi was covered head to toe in blood. What are these people? Vampires were the only logical answer. This is what I am to become. Slowly darkness took over me when I couldn't absorb any more of this sickening behavior.

* * *

When I came to I was still in the hellhole of a ballroom. It showed no trace of the terrors that happened just hours ago. All the surfaces were wiped clean and all chaos was restored to balance. I slow began to rise to my feet. I began to look around for an escape then I heard the double doors open and the room slowly begins to fill up with the vampires all cloaked in black robes with blood red eyes that just glowed from the fresh meal.

They all took their positions around the raised platform in room. I noticed that the three ancient looking ones, including Aro, sat at the chairs on the platform. While the others positioned themselves protectively around the platform, I assumed that the three in the chairs were the most important among the group.

"My dear you're finally awake. Welcome to the Volturi family." I heard Aro speak as he rose from his chair. How could someone so cold be so cheerful? "Please make yourself at home. May I ask what your name is?"

"Isabella," I quietly mumbled.

"Isabella what a beautiful name." I'm not sure how he could hear me. I my response was barely audible. "Now I'm sure you would like to know about what happened earlier." He asked. "Well we are vampires my dear, unlike the myths that are in the human world we do exist."

All I could do was look at the floor as tears and fear took over. I collapsed_, this is what I am to become_. Suddenly someone was consoling me I looked up to see it was Jane. I didn't know what to do. Survival instincts took over as I leaned into her small frame, if this is what I am to become I didn't want to go through this alone. If I had an ally maybe I could make it through this.

I could here clapping in the background. "Wonderful, Jane please take our dear Isabella under your wing and show her what is means to be Volturi." Aro stated, obviously pleased with the situation.

Then the double doors began to open again. I looked up to see three men approaching the middle of the room. They stopped and bowed low, in front of Aro and the two flanking him. As I got a better look of who just walked in I noticed that of the three 2 were huge, reminding me of bodybuilders but they moved with such grace despite the bulk of the muscles they carried. The one in the middle was tiny compared to the others. It seemed like he called the shots and the bodybuilders enforced what he had to say.

"Father," the small one spoke, sounding like an angel. "We return successfully from the newborn wars in the America's. All order has been restored and our secret remains." He then deeply inhaled and looked towards Jane and me. The angel dropped into a crouch and started to growl menacingly. In turn Jane dropped her embrace on me and stood protectively in front of me returning with a ferocious growl of her own.

"Don't even think about it Alec." She sneered. So this is what became of the beloved son I was swooning over earlier. He looks just like the artist portrayed him only his eyes were black. It's as if the painter portrayed the opposite effect in his eyes letting me see into his soul instead of him into mine. I saw loneliness, hurt, and anger. He slowly got out of his crouch and turned towards Aro questioningly.

"Isabella's fate has already been decided. She shall become one of us and we will welcome her into the family." Aro's authority rang clear as he stared at his son. The person to the right of Aro suddenly shifted in an almost panicked state and grasped Aro's hand. The whole room stood still as a wide smile took over Aro's face and he began to laugh.

"My brother Marcus has shown me something amazing, which I will not reveal because we will not force love to happen. Just know that you cannot fight whom your soul mate is no matter how hard you try." After Aro's cryptic message whispers to what he meant filled the room. Soul mates everybody here has know each other for hundreds of years, I'm assuming, if they were soul mates it would have been discovered long ago, _I'm the only difference_.

"Father," Jane said. "Will it be okay if I took Isabella to get cleaned up she has had a hard day and this is a lot to absorb."

"Of course, of course my dear go with Jane she will share her quarters with you until further arrangements have been made." Aro said as though it was his idea. As I was whisked out of the room I could hear Aro lecturing Alec on his behavior towards me.

"He was just surprised that's all. Alec, Felix, and Demetri have been taking care of the newborns for months. I'm sure they haven't fed recently." She paused realizing her mistake and I dissolved into tears once more. She soon opened the door to her chamber and helped me into bed. I cried myself to sleep; all those people murdered and Angela I'll never see her again.

* * *

**So I'm going to clear a few things up. I made Heidi's power the ability to make people see their worst fear. So Angela saw spiders all over her body. Jane is being helpful because I needed a way to get Bella and Alec together, and well I like a nice Jane. I promise lots more Alec in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

**I felt that I needed more dialogue within the story.**

* * *

Bella POV

When I finally woke up I noticed how beautifully decorated Jane's room was. Her canopy top was layered in shades of black and grey with white accents of silk organza. Her bed mimicked that design with dozens of throw pillow, that surrounded me, carefully leaned against the headboard. Her comforter was a black silk that gleamed when the light hit it. On one wall was a floor to ceiling windows with curtains that matched the canopy top. A large vanity and mirror set was placed at the wall facing the bed. It was a black cast iron that matched the bed frame. On both sides of the vanity were doors one could only assume led to a bathroom and closet. Instead of looking dark and gloomy the colors flowed so naturally together that the room felt warm and welcoming. The door to the left of the vanity opened and it was as I thought a closet. Jane came out and had a set of clothes in one hand and some shower stuff in the other. She looked at me with sad eyes until she noticed I was awake.

"Do you think you're up for a shower? You've been asleep for almost 2 days." She warily questioned as she handed me the items in her hand. I stretched lazily in the bed and sat straight up and hesitantly took the stuff from her. I placed the stuff on the bed as I nervously played with my hair.

"Yes, thank you for offering. First, I have some questions to ask if that's okay with you?" I mumbled not even looking at her.

"Sure, Isabella, I'll be happy to answer any questions that you might have." Jane answered as she plopped herself on the side of the bed.

"Well first, I know I'm to become a vampire how does the process work exactly?" I'm not sure how much Jane is allowed to disclose to me. I figured I would just start with the basics and go from there.

Jane took a deep breath before cautiously answering me. "Well," she started, pausing slightly before she continued. "I'm not going to lie the process is a painful one, it starts off kind of like feeding does. The vampire bites the human and begins to pump venom into the blood stream. As the venom spreads it feels like you are on fire, you will be in an indescribable pain. Then as the fire begins to dull and your heart slows until finally your heart stops completely."

"How long does this take?" I pressed further.

"That depends on how much venom is in the bloodstream and how close it is injected to the heart." Jane replied clearly beating around the bush. She then looked at me and I nodded my head for her to continue. She sighed in defeat "The process could take anywhere from 3-5 days."

"Okay, doesn't sound to bad." I laughed unconvincingly. "What about sleeping and burning in the sun?"

Jane looked thrilled we were moving on the lighter subjects. "We don't sleep at all. As for the sun," she said as her smiled brightened as she hopped off the bed and danced to the window. "Let me just show you." She screamed with glee as she stepped into the sun and began to sparkle. Yes, Jane is sparkling.

I hopped off the bed and walked over to her, hesitantly reaching out to touch her arm.

"Why are you so cold?"

"That's because I don't have any blood in my veins." She answered easily. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if it's to personal or you're just not ready yet. Who was you're the girl you were with?"

I sighed, Angela, I thought. "We grew up together I have know her since diapers. My father was a single parent so I spent a lot of time at her house because her mom babysat me. Angela was her name, we just clicked and have been best friends ever since. This trip was our last major thing together before we went off to college. We painfully decided to go to different schools, since one of us would have to sacrifice if we went to the same one because of our majors." I didn't notice until Jane hugged me but there were tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry we took her from you Isabella." Was all she could say.

"Bella" I said.

"Excuse me." Jane replied confused.

"My friends call me Bella." I smiled which she gladly returned. "I have one more question how did you become a vampire Jane?"

* * *

Alec POV (finally)

I listened in on the conversation that Isabella, Bella as her friends called her, was having with Jane and I couldn't help but be jealous. I knew I over reacted in the thrown room but it was just natural instincts taking over and Bella smelt amazing. Freesias and strawberries a luscious and potent combination I will never forget. I was so shocked that Jane, of all people, was quick to defend her from my attack. My own sister. Jane has never deprived me of my kill quite the contrary she was always more than willing to aid me in my conquest. What about this human was so special? I mused, I of course already knew the answer I felt the draw to her immediately. I must know more about her.

"I have one more question how did you become a vampire Jane?" Bella asked. Now here was my chance nobody knew Jane's story better than myself. For mine was the same tragic tale. Without thinking I walked right into Jane's room, since I was sure that Jane could sense me, and the fact that I never needed to knock before.

Without hesitation Jane jumped in front of Bella in a protectors stance as I entered the room. "Alec," she spat. "Have you ever heard of knocking, my dear brother." Bella let out a sharp gasp as Jane spoke the last part not knowing Jane and I were siblings.

"Sorry sister but you knew I was at the door. It is not my fault you felt the need not to mention it. I wanted to take Bella on a walk for some fresh air while I explained our story to her." I carefully spoke as I looked at Bella with my best smile and bowed. "It would be my pleasure to let you know how Jane and I came to be. Also, to clear what negative thought you have of me."

Bella looked at Jane uncertain of what to do as curiosity filled her chocolate eyes. Jane in turn relaxed. "Bella, my brother will not harm you. As I mentioned earlier he reacted merely on instincts in the throne room. You will never be safer with anyone than you will be with Alec. Well except for me that is." Jane proudly stated as she aided me in my request. Bella sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll go with you but I do need to take a shower before hand. Since I haven't cleaned up since my arrival here." Bella said.

"Okay dear Bella, I shall come back. Is an hour enough time to get ready?" I eagerly asked.

"Yeah, that's fine see you in an hour." She answered less thrilled than I. She then began to grab the things I'm assuming Jane lent her and head to the bathroom. As she closed the door I began to make my exit. I was not quick enough because Jane stopped me. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eye as she spoke.

"Dear, dear brother whatever are you up to?" she coaxed.

"Nothing dear sister, I'm doing just as I said clearing my name and telling Bella our story." I mused.

"Alec now you listen to me." She warned me fiercely stopping the playfulness she began. "If you do anything to that girl I will personally torture you until you beg for death. Are we at an understanding?" As she spoke her eyes started to darken and fire began to creep into my mind, slowly beginning to increase in heat. Not enough for me to scream out in pain but enough for me to get the message.

"I promise to protect _that girl_, as you so lovingly call her, from any harm that me or anyone else may cause as if she was you, dear sister. You have my word as a Volturi no harm will come Bella." Seeing the truth in my eyes Jane relented and I was free to exit the room.

* * *

After the painfully slow hour had past I arrived at Jane's door where Bella was waiting for me. Before knocking I paused listening to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door. I laughed lightly as Jane tried to convince Bella that she was safe and I wasn't going to kill her.

"Bella please trust me, do you think I would let you go with him if I thought he was going to kill you?" "Yes, I understand that I'm his sister but even Aro said that you are not to be harmed and Alec won't dare cross him. Even though Aro loves him dearly the consequence will be death, no one is above Aro's word." Jane stated. Even though she spoke the truth I didn't want to think of my father killing me. I shook out all negativity floating in my head and knocked. I heard Jane jump off the bed and open the door.

"Welcome brother how good of you to knock. Come in Bella's ready." Jane smiled. As I walked in the room I noticed Bella was dressed for a hike in the near by woods. I smiled towards my sister, at least one of us thought of what Bella and I were going to do.

"Bella was telling my how she lived on the border of the woods in her home town in Washington. So I thought what better way for you guys to get to know each other than to walk through the forest that lines the castle." Jane trilled.

"Are you ready Bella?" I asked as I reached for her hand. She hesitantly took it before sending Jane a worried glance; Jane just smiled encouragingly at her in return. As Bella stepped forward I got a clearer view of what she was wearing. She was dressed in khaki shorts and a brown tee with new hiking shoes. Her long locks were held back in a tight high ponytail. She looked breathtaking.

As we approached the woods nothing was really said between the two of us as walked in a comfortable silence. I looked at her and she looked at ease as she stared into the massive forest that was before us. I squeezed her hand and I was glad that she didn't pull away from me.

"So are you ready to hear our story?" I carefully asked while we took the first steps into the forest. She looked at me and nodded still not dropping my hand.

"Let me begin by saying Aro went through this faze where he wanted children and he had his eye on Jane and me for some time. What an addition twins would make to the Volturi coven was all that was going through Aro's mind. He chose to wait until we were older to change us but the village we lived in accused us of witchcraft. We were set to be burned alive at the stake." Bella looked at me with shock in her eyes. I gently squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Aro was forced to intervene and change us while we were still young. He slaughtered the entire village in order to save us. We were turned immediately to save our lives."

"Jane was saying that she has a special power to make people feel pain, like they are on fire. Do you have any special talents too?" she asked.

"Well yes, although mine is not as painful and swift as Jane's power. I have the ability to cancel out a person's senses. I basically turn then into vegetables." As I was talking I looked at her watching her absorb all what I just said. "I make their deaths painless." When I said that she just nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you know where we are going?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Yes, there is a lake in the middle of the forest, about another ten miles." She sighed dramatically.

"That was exactly what I didn't want to hear." While she was talking I noticed that she was starting to sweat. It finally dawned on me, ten miles is a breeze for a vampire and not so much for a human.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I playfully asked. She looked up at me with humor in her eyes that matched mine.

"Sure why not," she replied half serious. Before she could even blink I scooped her in my arms and ran towards the lake, not at full speed but fast enough to get a rise out of her. When we got to the lake I placed her down on her feet and helped her steady herself.

"Oh my god, that was so exhilarating. I hope I wasn't too heavy." I couldn't help but laugh at her last statement.

"Bella I could hardly feel your weight in my arms." I reassured her.

I sat on a near by log as she paced the water line. Then slowly tiptoe into the freezing water. Bella let out a high-pitched screech before she ran out of the lake towards me.

"That water was freezing!" she gasped. Then she did something unexpected she reached out for my hand and shyly asked, "Do you want to come with me?" I nodded my head as I slipped off my sneakers, rolled up my jeans, and then grabbed her hand. She enthusiastically ran back into the lake with me by her side.

As we played in the water, instead of tuning into my surroundings like I have been trained to do. I focused all my attention on the beauty in front of me. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

By the time I realize we were not alone at the lake anymore it was too late for my to properly react. To my horror we were surrounded. My power took time to work and there was no way I could debilitate everyone. I incapacitated what vampires I could. I quickly picked up Bella out of the water and ran towards the castle. She screamed in reaction not fully understanding what was happening. We quickly broke the forest line and I let out an urgent growl to the guards signaling that I was in need of help. No sooner did the growl leave my mouth we were pummeled by the lead vampire. Bella flew out of my arms as I fell. She landed hard just a few feet away from me. As she connected with the ground I heard bones breaking. I hastily regained my balance and ran over to her unconscious body trying to check if she was okay. When the lead vampire growled out to me.

"Prince Alec, it is not often you are left without your guard and so _distracted_." The voice that I now recognized as James purred. I quickly turned to him and crouched possessively in front of Bella. I let out a violent growl of my own.

"James, it was lucky for you that Felix thought you should be spared when we saw you in the America's." I responded just as violently. I noticed that my guards along with Jane were fast approaching.

"You will not be shown the same generosity this time around." I promised.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Again reviews aren't needed for my next update but please let me know what you think.**

**I'm not sure if i'll update tomorrow or Monday yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry if you were reading the story Thursday night. I went through and re-edited the chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Jane POV

I was so happy that Bella and I were getting along so great. I know I can't replace her friend Angela and I don't want to try. I could only be just as good as a friend to her. Still I'm not sure why I chose to take her under my wing and protect her from Alec. She just looked so afraid; she needed someone. I'm just glad that she accepted the friendship I offered.

After Bella and Alec left I was summoned to Aro's presence with an update on how Bella was doing. He was overly pleased to hear that Bella and Alec went for a walk together, but not so pleased that they went alone. HA! As if anything could harm her while she was under Alec's protection. He would sense anything long before his power needs to be used.

While I waited for them to return I busied myself with the task of furnishing Bella's room. I decided to go with an old south style, circa Gone With the Wind. A king sized bed rests atop a raised platform. The bed lies separate from the rest of her room by a curtain of burgundy velvet. A vintage vanity, made of aged bleached wood is etched with gold paint, faces the front of the bed in a layout that mimics my own room. We desperately needed to go shopping for clothes so Bella could have something to wear. Not that I minded sharing mine, it's just that I'm positive she wants her own.

I started making a list of the things she needed so we could be prepared when we hit the stores. Tees, shorts, pants, undies, shampoo, towels, body wash… That's when I heard Alec's urgent growl. "_NO!!"_ I thought. _"Why did I let him go out without his guard!"_

I threw the door open and sprinted towards the forest line. Luckily I wasn't the only one to hear his cry for help. Felix, Demetri, and Heidi were running to Alec's aid as well. Just as we left the safety of the castle I saw Alec getting tackled by one of the vampires and Bella's body connecting with the ground after she went flying out of the safety of Alec's arms. Even with how far I was I could hear her bones breaking on impact. I let out a growl in response. Since Heidi was the fastest amongst us I sent her to get Bella into the safety of the castle. Heidi ran towards Bella, gently scooped her up, and returned to the castle.

"James, it was lucky for you that Felix thought you should be spared when we saw you in the America's." Alec roared. Recognition and hate flashed in Felix's eye when we finally caught up to Alec.

"You will not be shown the same generosity this time around." Alec promised.

Only a few minutes had gone by before Heidi returned flanking my left side. If it is a battle these vampires want we were ready to fight. A fight to the death was nothing new to us. over a centuries worth of training have prepared us for attacks such as this. One by one we started to unleash our powers on the group of vampires that faced us.

Slowly you could see Alec's mist begin to approach James' coven. It was a simple death to be quickly killed without feeling any pain. Heidi and I were not going to let them off as easily as we began to set free our gifts to painfully bring members of the coven to their knees. Felix and Demetri began to move towards the vampires to happily aid us in our torture. Even though their abilities were more on the physical side, it was easy for them to rip the opponent limb from limb.

Screams of pain and fear could be heard all around as we moved from vampire to vampire with a slow and painful death. When Alec's gift reached what was left of the coven it was easy to build a fire and throw them in alive. In the end the coven was no match for us. Not only did we have the upper hand in abilities but also in training.

We chose to spare James from an easy death and let Alec personally deal with him.

Gradually we formed a circle around James leaving no room for escape. Alec stepped forward ready to hand James his fate. The prince started to withdrawal his power from James wanting a fair fight to the death.

* * *

Alec POV

"Prince Alec," James dared to mock as we circled each other looking for an opening to strike. "I see your guard and loving sister had to come to your rescue. You prove to me yet again that you would be nothing without the power of the Volturi behind you! NOTHING!"

"Enough talk James, I grow tired of your games, your death shall be swift and I promise you won't feel a thing." My body shook with anger as I spoke with venom to James.

"Why so you could get back to your precious human?" he spat back before adding with a purr. "I do think it is a little bit extreme to take your food out on dates. I admit she did smell most alluring, freesias and strawberries if I'm not mistaken. A most lethal combination. You have always had an eye for beautiful ladies and this human is no different she would make for a lovely mate and an amazing lover."

In anger I quickly charged at James, we collided like two boulders. I knew how experienced he was in battle seeing it first hand at the newborn wars. His death will be quick; I won't waste anytime toying around with him.

Gaining the upper hand I jumped on his chest and pulled his arms right out of the socket a sickening snap could be heard all around. After throwing his arms to Jane to be put in the fire I turned and moved to his legs. I painfully twisted and contorted them while he screamed in agony. From his screams I knew Jane was aiding me with a punishment of her own. His head was saved for last.

"What happened to swift and painless?" he managed to gasp out.

I could merrily smile in response. "Your death has been quick James." I lightly stated before fire burned in my eyes. "You talking about my beloved Bella made me rethink the painless part."

I brought his torso up so we could see eye to eye then I let out a frightening growl. Bringing my teeth to his throat I ripped it out in one rapid swoop. I threw his lifeless body to the ground leaving it to be handled by the guard as Jane and I rushed to the castle to find Bella.

"Where did Heidi take her?" I asked Jane as we ran through the castle. Droplets of her blood could be smelt on the floor leaving a trail throughout the castle. _Please let her be okay._ I silently prayed for the first time.

"To the throne room. She has lost a lot of blood I don't think she will make it through the change Alec." I snarled at Jane's response.

When we entered the throne room Bella was in the middle laid upon a table. Members of the Volturi surrounded her waiting for someone to begin the change. She was screaming in pain from her injuries and calling out my name.

"I'm here my love." I called as I rushed to her side. "Why hasn't anyone started the change?" I angrily asked my father.

"We were waiting for you to come and do it yourself son." Aro simply replied. I was shocked I have never changed anyone before.

"Bella is barely holding on to life father maybe somebody with more experience should do it." Jane spoke trying to aid me in this dilemma.

"No, I will do it." I finally decided before turning to look at Jane. "Sister, if I get to carried away use any method to stop me."

"You have my word Alec, I will gladly bring you to your knees before you even get close to killing Bella." Jane brightly returned. Leave it to her to try and lighten a serious situation. "Brother, I promise my help will not be needed for you cannot kill the one you love." Jane knowingly added.

I took an unneeded deep breath before lower my lips to Bella's beautiful neck. I whispered I love you before kissing and biting into her. Instincts took over at first, as her blood supply drained into my mouth, _more_ was all I could think of. Jane came through on her promise as agonizing pain filled my mind for a brief second. I rapidly began to pump a more than necessary amount of venom into her small frame. I hoped it would speed up the transformation process; I didn't want to see my angel in pain.

I stepped back and watched hopelessly as Bella thrashed and screamed on the table. As the venom spread throughout her body she became more frenzied. Even though it broke my heart knowing I had inflicted this pain upon her I knew it had to be done; death was not an option in my eyes.

* * *

Three days passed slowly and she still showed no sign of completing the process. Nonetheless nobody left the room and blood was brought to us so we could feed. This was all part of the Volturi way, no one can leave until the change is complete. All I could do was wait hopelessly until my love would be reunited with me. Until then, I stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in an effort to calm her. My efforts all seemed in vein.

"Brother, you have done all you could. Now it's up to Bella." Jane tried unsuccessfully to soothe me.

"Yes, son all we can do now is wait. It won't be long now, her heart had already began to slow." Aro added in an attempt to aid Jane.

I didn't realize it at first but yes her heart was slowing. It hiccupped slightly in between beats. With each passing beat the pause was longer and longer. Finally, with one last breath her heart stopped. The room went silent as we waited for her to awaken.

Slowly Bella began to stir and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the blood red eyes that marked her for what she really was.

* * *

**I don't feel this chapter is as strong as the rest of them and I'm not as happy with it. Please read and review so I know what you think. **


End file.
